1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display medium and a display device.
2. Related Art
As a repeatedly-rewritable display medium, a display medium using particles has been known. The display medium has a configuration including, for example, a pair of substrates and a group of particles that is enclosed between the substrates such that the group of the particles is movable between the substrates in accordance with an electric field applied between the pair of substrates. Further in some cases, a spacing member partitioning the space between the substrates into plural cells is placed between the substrates so as to, for example, prevent the particles from localizing in a specific area between the substrates.
The group of particles enclosed between the pair of substrates may include one kind of particles colored in a specific color or plural kinds of particles having different colors and different electric field intensities required for moving.
The display medium allows the enclosed particles to move by applying a voltage between the pair of the substrate, and displays an image having a color corresponding to the color and amount of the particles that have moved to either side of the substrates. Namely, a voltage is applied between the substrates according to the color and density of an image to be displayed, the magnitude of the voltage being able to cause moving of the desired group of particles, so that the desired group of particles moves toward either one of the substrates to display an image having the color and density of the image to be displayed.